Events such as audio and/or video conference calls are pervasive in today's world. Often, such events are scheduled using electronic mechanisms such as e-mail messages, electronic calendar entries, and the like. However, users may not have efficient mechanisms for keeping track of various events, or for accessing various events. For example, users may not have efficient mechanisms for dialing conference call numbers, passcodes, etc., or for conveniently storing and accessing this information as well as information relating to a time and date of an event such as a call, etc.